


Cas and Dean Fluff

by JohnlocksImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlocksImpala/pseuds/JohnlocksImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas snowball fluff! What will happen when Dean tries to make a move in the middle of a snow day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and Dean Fluff

As Cas lay in bed he was curious, why was it so cold? It hadn't been this cold in a very long time. He decided to further investigate due to the fact it was a Saturday, and for once they really didn't have anything to do. As he calmly yet groggily floated down the hallway, he felt the halls getting colder from each step. As he made it to the door he gathered up his strength and pulled open the brown door. When he looked outside he saw something he wasn't particularly fond of: snow. 

Cas really didn’t enjoy the last time he had encountered snow, he vividly replayed the memory. Dean lobbing a cluster of ice at Cas’ face. Not snow, sweet fluffy snow that packs together like fluffy clouds, but like chunk of rock solid ice. Cas knew that nothing could actually hurt him except for the angel blade, but damn, it felt close enough.

It was another morning like this nice and calm, but for Cas, a living hell. As he looked outside, everything was beautiful, Ice like glass has surrounded everything, even Dean’s Impala. Cas had gone to make himself a cup of coffee and swiftly returned to perch on a beautiful seat to make an attempt to meditate, when he saw those cheery gleams in Dean and Sam’s eyes.

Cas had finally was at peace, the boys were having a snowball fight. Everyone was getting along. As Cas took a sip of his hot beverage, he heard a whump, and felt the piercing cold of snow on his face. As he awkwardly batted the snow off of him with a low grunt, he had wondered what happened. Looking down it seemed as though Dean was hiding behind his Impala, and Sam was laughing himself silly. Cas had decided to go back into the bunker. He was cold, wet and embarrassed. As he stripped of his trench coat, tie, and every other piece of snow covered clothing, he decided to dig through the closet in his room, looking for anything cozy.

As he dug through the ancient closet, he found many, many blueish ties, which all peaked his interest, but instead found a pair of old blue striped pajama pants and a t shirt. As soon as he had changed, he had realized it was actually getting pretty late, after he was dressed he felt a yell and knocking on his door.

“Cas I know you’re in there and I’m sorry!”

“Dean I am cold and upset, please leave me alone, I just want to dry off and go back to sleep.”

“Cas, please, I want to make it up to you.”

Cas was intrigued.

“How?”

“It's a surprise.” 

In a moment of weakness Cas opened the door, only to find Dean in a fluffy scarf and his usual flannel. Before Cas could ask what Dean was doing, Dean took Cas’ hand and lead him outside the bunker. Cas’ eyes widened as he looked into the pink and orange sunset. Dean kissed Cas’ cheek, as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. But before Cas could respond, he realized that his pajama pants were wet from the snow and he was freezing cold.

“Dean, my legs are cold and so is everything else.” Cas exclaimed.

Dean stopped for a moment and looked down at himself, he then proceeded to take of his scarf and wrap it around Cas’ neck. Dean looked extremely happy for the first time in forever. It had been so long since the last time he and Cas had just had a moment together. As they kissed in the frigid cold and the warm sunset neither of them realized that Sam was watching while in Dean’s Impala.

 


End file.
